EP952
to ! | ang = ‪To Top a Totem! | seria = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc |sezon = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc | premiera = 5 stycznia 2017 19 maja 2017 15 marca 2018 | opening = A słońce Aloli lśni | opening jap = アローラ!! | ending jap = ポーズ |poprzedni = Lillie i jej bajajeczne wyzwanie! |następny = Wielka próba nerwów! }}Totem. A co potem? to 9. odcinek serii Słońce i Księżyc, ogólnie 952. Poza Japonią jest on 9. odcinkiem dwudziestego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Hala pyta Asha o to, jak powstrzymać plagę Alolańskich Rattat i Raticate'ów. Z pomocą kolegów z klasy chłopiec sugeruje wykorzystanie do tego ich naturalnych wrogów, Yungoosów i Gumshoosów. Hala zgadza się z nim, a Ash staje przed pierwszą próbą: walczy z ogromnym Totemem Gumshoosem i jego sprzymierzeńcami, aby uzyskać ich pomoc. Kiedy wygrywa, Totem Gumshoos wręcza mu Kryształ-Z, a następnie zabiera swój zespół do miasta, aby przegnać szkodniki. Następnym wyzwaniem Asha na wyspie będzie wielka próba - bitwa z kahuną Halą! Streszczenie Ash i Pikachu śpią w domu profesora Kukui, gdy nagle chłopiec budzi się i spogląda na swoją Bransoletę-Z, wspominając swoją walkę z Tapu Koko, podczas której jego Elektrium Z uległ zniszczeniu. Po chwili pojawia się Rotom Dex z zamiarem jego obudzenia, ale z zaskoczeniem zauważa, że Ash już nie śpi. Podczas śniadania chłopiec wyjaśnia profesorowi Kukui, że chce stoczyć rewanż z Tapu Koko i ponownie użyć Ruchu-Z. Pamięta o tym, że można zdobyć Kryształ-Z, przechodząc przez wyzwanie wyspy, co profesor Kukui potwierdza i mówi, że jest to najpewniejszy sposób. Ash jest podekscytowany, gdy Rotom wyjaśnia, że będzie musiał pokonać kahunę podczas wielkiej próby, po uprzednim przejściu mniejszych prób. Widząc determinację chłopca, profesor Kukui proponuje, aby złożyli wizytę Hali, kahunie Wyspy Melemele. Gdzie indziej duża grupa Alolańskich Rattat i Raticate'ów je owoce na polu, dopóki nie zostają przepędzone przez właściciela. Jednak podczas ucieczki zaskakują trzy Taurosy ciągnące wóz z drewnem, doprowadzając do rozrzucenia drewnianych belek. Idąc wzdłuż drogi, profesor Kukui, Ash i Rotom spostrzegą kilku wieśniaków, a następnie zwracają uwagę na zaistniały incydent. Sierżant Jenny informuje mieszkańców wsi, że droga została zamknięta, dopóki drewno nie zostanie pozbieranie. Po chwili przybywają mężczyzna i jego Hariyama, którzy pomagają w oczyszczeniu trasy. Ash zauważa, że mężczyzna jest bardzo silny, a profesor Kukui przedstawia go Ashowi jako Halę. Ash również zamierza pomóc w przeniesieniu kłód drewna, ale są dla niego zbyt ciężkie. Chwilę potem pojawiają się cztery Machampy jako część załogi oczyszczającej i - pracując razem - szybko udaje im się pozbierać drewno. Po tym, jak droga znów stała się przejezdna, Ash mówi Hali, że przybył tu w ramach wyzwania wyspy. Mężczyzna domyślił się już wcześniej, po czym zaprasza go i profesora Kukui do swojego domu. Następnego dnia profesor Kukui, Ash i Rotom składają wizytę Hali, a w jednym z pokoi Ash zauważa wiele Bransolet-Z. Hala wyjaśnia, że Bransoleta-Z Asha, którą otrzymał od Tapu Koko, została stworzona przez niego. Mężczyzna mówi o tym, jak strażnik wyspy pewnego dnia ukradł mu ją. Twierdzi, że przydarzyło mu się to po raz pierwszy i że Tapu Koko jest dziwnie zainteresowany Ashem. Widząc pragnienie chłopca, by uzyskać Kryształ-Z, Hala stawia mu pytanie: co by zrobił, aby wypędzić grupę dzikich Rattat i Raticate'ów, która powoduje kłopoty na wyspie. Ash odpowiada, że użyłby Pikachu i Rowleta do walki z nimi, ale Hala przerywa mu, pytając, czy wie, w jaki sposób wyzwanie wyspy zostało w ogóle zapoczątkowane. Tłumaczy dalej, że nie służy ono jedynie rozwijaniu się trenerów, ale także ma na celu wychowanie ludzi w taki sposób, by kochali i strzegli wysp Aloli, a także chronili ludzi i Pokémony, które je zamieszkują. Następnie zleca Ashowi poszukanie odpowiedzi, która nie doprowadzi do bitwy. Następnego dnia w szkole Mallow zauważa, że Lillie z pewnością siebie opiekuje się jajem. Tymczasem Ash wyraźnie zastanawia się nad pytaniem Hali. Jego przyjaciele oferują mu pomoc. Ash dziękuje im i opowiada o zadaniu otrzymanym od kahuny. Lillie sugeruje, że jeśli dowiedzą się więcej o Rattatach i Raticate'ach, być może będą w stanie wymyślić odpowiedź. Następnie Rotom podaje informacje na temat tych Pokémonów, a Ash jest zaskoczony, gdyż wyglądają one inaczej niż te, które widział wcześniej. Kontynuując, Rotom wspomina, że Gumshoosy i Yungoosy są ich naturalnymi wrogami. Następnie grupa wykrzykuje, że właśnie znalazła odpowiedź. Na polanie Zespół R, który właśnie uciekł od Beweara, cieszy się wolnością. Mimo to Jessie nie może zapomnieć o jedzeniu otrzymanym od Pokémona. W tym momencie stado Rattat i Raticate'ów przecina ich ścieżkę i wysyła ich w powietrze. Złoczyńcy cieszą się, że ponownie będą mieli okazję błysnąć, jednakże po chwili pojawia się Bewear, który łapie ich i zaprowadza z powrotem do swojej kryjówki. Tymczasem Ash sugeruje swój pomysł Hali, który zgadza się z nim i mówi mu, że zadał mu to pytanie, by sprawdzić, czy ma on w sobie to coś, co pozwoli mu przejść właściwą próbę. Później Ash i Hala przybywają do Zielenistej Pieczary, gdzie kahuna wyjaśnia, że w jaskini żyje kilka silnych Gumshoosów i Yungoosów, a także jeden niezwykle potężny Gumshoos, nazywany Pokémonem Totemem. Informuje Asha, że jego wyzwaniem jest zmierzenie się z Pokémonem Totemem w bitwie i odniesienie zwycięstwa. Następnie, przy pomocy Pokémona Totemu, ma przegnać Rattaty i Raticate'y z wyspy. Ash jest zaskoczony wielkością jaskini, a po chwili Hala przyzywa Pokémona Totemu. Pojawiają się Yungoos i Gumshoos, a Ash dowiaduje się, że są oni sprzymierzeńcami Pokémona Totemu i że musi najpierw stoczyć z nimi bitwę. Ash prosi Rotoma o dane dotyczące tych stworzeń i dowiaduje się, że są typu normalnego. Chłopiec wystawia do walki Pikachu oraz Rowleta, jednak okazuje się, że ten śpi. Po szybkim obudzeniu go zaczyna się starcie. Ash każe Pikachu zaatakować Piorunem, a Rowletowi uderzyć Akcją. Jednak Gumshoos oślepia ich za pomocą Ataku Piaskiem, uniemożliwiając im użycie ataków, po czym razem z Yungoosem udaje im się trafić przeciwników. Gdy sprzymierzeńcy Totemu ponownie przypuszczają atak, Ash każe swoim Pokémonom zrobić unik, a potem wydaje Rowletowi rozkaz zaatakowania Listowiem, co tworzy burzę liści, która nie tylko otacza Yungoosa i Gumshoosa, ale także zapewnia Pikachu i Rowletowi trochę ochrony. Ash każe Pikachu użyć Stalowego Ogona, a kiedy ma zamiar wydać komendę Rowletowi, zauważa jego zniknięcie. Po chwili on i Hala zauważają Rowleta za Yungoosem. Widząc Rowleta w korzystnej pozycji, Ash każe mu użyć Akcji, podczas gdy Pikachu używa Stalowego Ogona na Gumshoosie. Dzięki temu Ashowi udaje się pokonać sprzymierzeńców Pokémona Totemu, a Hala oficjalnie ogłasza, że nie są oni w stanie dalej walczyć. Ash i jego Pokémony świętują swoje zwycięstwo, ale nie trwa to długo. Słyszą bowiem ciężkie kroki z głębszych części jaskini. Pojawia się Totem Gumshoos, a chłopiec jest zszokowany jego wielkością. Rotom zauważa, że jest trzy razy większy niż normalny przedstawiciel jego gatunku. Pokémon wydaje głośny ryk, a gdy to się dzieje, coś przemyka się po jaskini niezauważone, zamierzając oglądać przebieg tego starcia. Totem Gumshoos wyskakuje w powietrze w kierunku Pikachu, na co Ash każe mu wycofać się i zaatakować Piorunem. Wcześniej jednak Pokémon Totem używa Frustracji, lecz Pikachu robi unik. Gdy Pokémon Asha uderza bezpośrednio w przeciwnika Piorunem, temu udaje się przezwyciężyć jego ruch i ponownie atakuje Frustracją, tym razem uderzając w Pikachu. To wysyła go w powietrze, a Gumshoos natychmiast pojawia się za nim, przygotowując się do kolejnego ataku. Ash spostrzega, że Rowlet leci za Gumshoosem i nakazuje mu zaatakować Akcją od tyłu. Zanim jednak jest w stanie trafić, Totem chwyta pobliską skałę i rzuca nią w Rowleta, którego Ashowi udaje się złapać. Okazuje się jednak, że Rowlet jest niezdolny do walki. Po tym chłopiec każe Pikachu użyć Elektrokuli, lecz Totem Gumshoos kontruje jego atak Atakiem Piaskiem. Pikachu jest tym zaskoczony, a po chwili zostaje trafiony przez przeciwnika od tyłu. Następnie Ash rozkazuje Pikachu użyć Szybkiego Ataku, ale gdy zaczyna szarżować w kierunku Gumshoosa, ten odpowiada Atakiem Piaskiem. Chłopiec każe swojemu Pokémonowi wykorzystać piasek do własnych celów. Pikachu biegnie bezpośrednio w piasek, a następnie zaczyna krążyć wokół Gumshoosa, rozpościerając go i tworząc gęstą chmurę pyłu, która dezorientuje przeciwnika. Potem Pikachu uderza w Pokémona Totemu serią licznych Szybkich Ataków. To powoduje, że Gumshoos opada z sił, a Ash rozkazuje Pikachu wykończyć go Piorunem. Mimo to przeciwnikowi udaje się wyrwać z jego ataku i wydaje się, że będzie dalej walczył. Po chwili jednak pada nieprzytomny na ziemię. Hala informuje, że próba się zakończyła, a jej oficjalnym zwycięzcą jest Ash. Chłopiec podbiega do Gumshoosa, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Totem Gumshoos odpycha go od siebie, wręcza mu natomiast biały Kryształ-Z. Hala jest zdziwiony tym, że Ash otrzymał Kryształ-Z bezpośrednio od Pokémona Totemu, gdyż jest to bardzo rzadkim zjawiskiem. Po wszystkim Tapu Koko odlatuje. Ash pyta Gumshoosa, czy mógłby mu pomóc w przepędzić Alolańskie Rattaty i Raticate'y, a ten uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi. Później, w jednym ze sklepowych magazynów z żywnością, duża grupa Rattat i Raticate'ów wyjada znajdujące się tam jedzenie. Przed wejściem do środka Ash, profesor Kukui, Hala, sierżant Jenny i Totem Gumshoos oraz jego sprzymierzeńcy, Gumshoos i Yungoos, przygotowują się do zasadzki. Gdy profesor Kukui i sierżant Jenny otwierają drzwi, Rattaty i Raticate'y przestają jeść, zdziwione widokiem Pokémonów, których najbardziej się boją. Ostatecznie Pokémonowi Totemowi i jego sprzymierzeńcom udaje się skutecznie przepędzić stado Rattat i Raticate'ów. Po wszystkim Hala podchodzi do Asha i - jako kahuna wyspy - oficjalnie uznaje, że pozytywnie przeszedł swoją próbę. Następnie mówi, że czeka go wielka próba - walka z nim. Ash jest bardzo podekscytowany. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Hala pojawia się po raz pierwszy. * Gumshoos, Rattata Alolański i Raticate Alolański pojawiają się po raz pierwszy. * Ash po raz pierwszy spotyka Halę, kahunę Wyspy Melemele. * Hala ujawnia, że Bransoleta-Z wyposażona w Elektrium Z, którą Tapu Koko podarował wcześniej Ashowi, została mu przez niego skradziona. * Ash przechodzi swoją pierwszą próbę w Zielenistej Pieczarze, zdobywając w nagrodę Normalium Z od Totemu Gumshoosa. * Ash zyskuje możliwość walki z Halą w ramach wielkiej próby. * Sierżant Jenny przekonuje Gumshoosa, by dołączył do jej zespołu. Występy Ludzie * Ash Ketchum * Lana * Kiawe * Lillie * Sophocles * Mallow * Jessie * James * Sierżant Jenny * Profesor Kukui * Hala * Policjanci * Kierowca * Właściciel farmy * Wieśniacy Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Yungoosa w wersji japońskiej ( ) i Rattatę Alolańskiego w wersji międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Wobbuffet (Jessie) * Rotom (Rotom Pokédexowy) * Rowlet (Asha) * Popplio (Lany) * Togedemaru (Sophoclesa) * Bounsweet (Mallow) * Komala (Samsona Oaka) * Gumshoos (Sierżant Jenny; nowy; debiut) * Komala (Samsona Oaka) * Rockruff (profesora Kukui; pod opieką) * Hariyama (Hali) * Growlithe (trenera; ×2) * Machamp (policjanta; ×4) * Tapu Koko (anime) * Bewear (anime) * Gumshoos (Totem; debiut) * Yungoos * Rattata (Forma Alolańska; wiele; debiut) * Raticate (Forma Alolańska wiele; debiut) * Tauros (×3) * Haunter * Psyduck * Wingull (×3; fantazja) * Gumshoos (fantazja; debiut) * Yungoos (×3; fantazja) Wykorzystane ruchy * Atak Piaskiem (ruch użyty przez Totem Gumshoosa, Gumshoosa i Yungoosa) * Piorun (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Akcja (ruch użyty przez Rowleta Asha) * Usunięcie (ruch użyty przez Gumshoosa) * Listowie (ruch użyty przez Rowleta Asha) * Stalowy Ogon (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Hiperkieł (ruch użyty przez Gumshoosa i Yungoosa) * Frustracja (ruch użyty przez Totem Gumshoosa) * Elektrokula (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Szybki Atak (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) Wykorzystane Ruchy-Z * Gigawoltowy Chaos (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha; retrospekcja) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Kato * Scenariusz: 松井亜弥 Aya Matsui * Scenorys: 浅田裕二 Yūji Asada * Reżyser: 浅田裕二 Yūji Asada * Animator: 志村泉 Izumi Shimura Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Fantazja przedstawiająca Gumshoosa i wiele Yungoosów odstraszających Rattaty i Raticate'y może być nawiązaniem do karty tytułowej serialu animowanego Gamba no Bōken. * Pomimo tego, że Raticate istnieje już od czasów generacji I, jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym ujawniony został jego wpis w Pokédexie (choć technicznie była to informacja dotycząca jego formy Alolańskiej). Edycje dubbingowe * W polskiej wersji tyłówka nie została zaktualizowana tak, aby przedstawiać Lillie trzymającą jajo w rękach. Poké Problem Poniżej znajduje się sekcja Poké Problemu przedstawionego w tym odcinku, wraz z dodatkową sceną, które pojawiają się wyłącznie podczas japońskiej emisji tego odcinka. Tym razem to Ash zadaje pytanie. W dodatkowej scenie sprzymierzeńcy Totemu Gumshoosa, Yungoos i Gumshoos, wracają do swojej jaskini po tym, jak wypędzili z magazynu Rattaty i Raticate'y. Jednakże sierżant Jenny zatrzymuje Gumshoosa, chwali go i proponuje mu, by został jej partnerem. Pokémon jest zaskoczony tą propozycją, lecz ostatecznie ją akceptuje, co sprawia, że kobieta jest szczęśliwa. Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP952? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też en:SM009: To Top a Totem! es:EP952 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Słońce i Księżyc Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 20